Angel
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Todos alguna vez hemos sufrido de aquel maltraro llamado bullyng incluso a veces llega a tales extremos que la gente desea morir, pero para eso siempre hay un angel esperando por ti...GoenKaze, dedicado a todas esas personas que han sufrido bullying o un maltraro en su vida.


**Capitulo único: Ángel**

Siempre desde que mi mente logra deslumbrar el pasado y entre mis recuerdos se hace presente aquel frágil y delicado rostro adornado por una sonrisa, esos ojos amorosos observándome mientras su mano tibia acaricia mí cabello…las lagrimas inundan mi rostro, recorriendo mis mejillas hasta que estas se desvanecen en el aire al escuchar aquellas palabra que fueron mi perdición y salvación...

–_Kazemaru…eres único, dios te dio un hermoso y único color de cabello que te hace mas especial que cualquier ser humano…_

Si en ese entonces me hubiera dado cuenta de que esas palabras conllevaban a tanto, que eran pronunciadas por los labios de una madre desahuciada en sus últimos meses de vida, un amare que ante puso la vida de su hijo antes que la de ella…que prefirió mi vida antes que la suya… ¿Por qué mama? ¿Por que lo hiciste? Sabes las veces que me hubiera gustado morir a mí, que dios me tomara en tu lugar y que tu siguieras con vida… ¿sabes lo dolorosa que es no poder derramar lagrimas cuando tus ojos están secos de tanto llorar? Tu hubieras podido seguir tu vida con papa, tener más hijos…ser feliz tendrías mas oportunidad de obtener la felicidad que a mí me ha sido negada desde que partiste.

Mi cuerpo actualmente es un caparazón vacio, mi corazón ha dejado de latir y mis lagrimas se han acabado…no sabes lo que desearía morir, no sabes cómo me gustaría desaparecer de este mundo como todas las personas a mi alrededor lo gritan. Soy extraño, no merezco vivir, tal vez tienen razón y soy un demonio encarnado con este color de cabello o tal vez hice algo tan malo en mi vida pasada que merezco todos y cada uno de estos maltratos, groserías y golpes que me dan.

A veces desearía apagar mi mente como en este momento, a veces desearía ser un fantasma paraqué nadie me viera y pasara de ser percibido. Dime mama ¿Qué les hice? ¿Porque me golpean? ¿Por qué mi padre me desprecia? ¿Por qué me lastiman?... ¿Por qué nadie me escucha gritar? Desearía hacerle todas esas preguntas a aquella persona allá arriba que me hizo de esta manera. Mi voz está cansada de tanto pedir ayuda y ver como se burlan de ello.

Al principio cada vez que me hacían caer, que me hacían llorar y que se burlaban de mi tomaba las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme y darme ánimos a mi mismo que se cansarían algún día…toso siguió igual, los años pasaron y las maneras de humillaciones aumentaron, que equivocado había estado cuando pensé aquello.

Ahora cada vez que me hacían comer lodo, que embarraban mi cara en la tierra, que me encerraban en un casillero, que me tumbaban, que me golpeaban, que me tiraban sustancias extrañas en mi cara y me encajaban los tacones en mis costados dolía menos…cada vez que pedía ayuda cuando alguien me quemaba con un cigarro los brazos por que les parecía gracioso mi voz se hacia mas vacía…me abandone a mí mismo y deje todas mies esperanzas y solo deje que me usaran como un títere más a su antojo, si les causaba satisfacción hacerme sentir inferior a ellos por mi inteligencia, apariencia y gustos…bien lo dejaría todo hasta mi voz, mi alma y espíritu por que al menos si yo no podía sonreír ya, al menos los que me hacían todo aquellos lo hacían.

¿Cuándo fue que empecé a pensar así? Bueno cuando una persona es despojada de su dignidad y orgullo humano se piensa que no se puede hacer mas…ya ni siquiera me trataban como humano, los profesores ni siquiera se preocuparon por mis faltas constantes y baja aprovechamiento, menos por mis golpes y quemaduras de brazos… me habían dado por un "caso perdido" tal vez fue así…yo ya no soportaba mas, quería estar a tu lado de nuevo mama, que me estrecharas en tus brazos y me dijeras cuanto me amas. Ahora lo necesito más que nunca…duele ¿sabes? Duele mucho cuando tu padre te abofetea y te da poca atención, cuando te grita en tu cara que eres el asesino de la mujer que amo…cuando te deja por semanas solo con lo indispensable para vivir y te hace sentir como un mendigo en busca de un poco de cariño cada vez que extiendes tus brazos y eres ignorado.

Yo erróneamente pensé que nada podía ser peor, que ya habían acabado conmigo por completo, en la preparatoria me di cuenta que no era así…que habían destruido lo último de mi cuando las risas de todas las personas golpeaban mis oídos con fuerza y dolor, cuando mi cuerpo temblaba y la sangre corría por mis muslos, labios y mejillas, esos tipos no solo estaban matando lentamente mi cuerpo con cada envestida que me daban y me desgarraron haciéndome sangrar. Sino que también con una navaja me hacían cortes en todo mi cuerpo. Pensé que me había quedado sin lagrimas…pensé que ya no podría haber algo que me pudiera dolor mas pero…no fue así.

Mis lágrimas resbalaron por todo mi rostro mientras mi mente renegaba de aquel dios que tú tanto amabas…si te quería tanto ¿Por qué dejo que el hijo tuyo, fruto de tu amor sufriera eso? ¿Para que me dio la vida si lo que quería era morir a mis apenas 6 años de descubrir el mundo…y que ahora 11 años después pasaba igual? ¿¡Porque! ¡¿Porque me pasaba esto? Te lo ruego si algo hice mal perdóname…dios mío perdóname y llévame contigo yo no puedo seguir mas con esta vida…ya no… no mas…

Mis manos temblaron mis ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar, ni siquiera había tenido la molestia de vestirme, la sangre rodeaba mi cuerpo y el temor a ser lastimado de nuevo me hacia sollozar con tal fuerza que resonaba en las 4 paredes del lugar…soy tan patético…soy…soy todo lo que ellos dijeron eso y más y por eso merecía la muerte.

Mis pupilas fueron llevadas a aquella navaja que estaba a unos cm de mi cuerpo, temeroso y seguro la tome entre mis manos, casi se me resbalaba por la humedad de las lágrimas y sangre que había limpiado con mis nudillos, pero aun así logre desenvainarla. Todo iba a acabar…Perdóname mama, pero ya no soporto mas, tú me dijiste que viviera, que fuera feliz por ti y ¡lo intente! Juro que lo hice con todas mis fuerzas pero yo…lo siento tanto, soy débil muy débil y es por eso que estos últimos minutos en que he decidió vivir evoque tu recuerdo, tu rostro y tu sonrisa por que se que iré a donde tu estas, estaré de nuevo junto a ti y ya no dolerá…no me dolerá respirar y vivir, perdona a tu hijo por creer todo lo que esas personas me dijeron y que de tanto repetirlo me lo creo, perdóname por que hicieron de tu mas grande orgullo este despojo de humanidad que soy… Simplemente perdón por ser tan débil y no poder más.

Con decisión y sin titubear lleve el filo a mi mueca, lentamente comencé a hundirla en ella hasta el punto de que mi boca seca logro soltar un quejido, mi vista se hacía borrosa pero aun así logre completar el mismo procedimiento con la otra. El sonido sordo del metal cayendo en el piso fue lo último que alcance a ver antes de que mis ojos ámbar se fueran cerrando y una sonrisa con dificultad se posara en mis labios…era feliz, ya no sufriría mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una tranquilidad como nunca antes inundo mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron y miraron maravillado una habitación completamente blanca, mis facciones cambiaron a una alegría inmensurable cuando me tope contigo ahí estabas como te recordaba, con esa hermosa sonrisa y con tu brazos extendidos esperando por mí, corrí tan rápido como pude y me tire a tus brazos y te abrase con toda mi fuerza y llore…llore de alegría al saber que todo mi dolor había acabado. Tu acariciaste mi mejilla me tomaste de la barbilla y me miraste firmemente.

–Kazemaru debes regresar a un no es tu tiempo…–Me dijiste con voz amena, mi rostro se desfiguro mostrando una mueca de dolor, no quería volver, no ahora que estaba contigo y nada me lastimaba.

–Mama no quiero…duele…duele mucho–Respondí con mi voz cortada y lastimera aferrándome a ella como si alguien intentare llevarme de su lado. No me iría, no podía. Haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para no despegarme de ella.

–Se que duele Ichirouta…pero todo mejorara lo juro, hay un gran propósito para ti ahí abajo…vuelve y cuando sea tu hora de partir yo estaré aquí para ti…siempre estoy a tu lado cuidándote–me afirmo y yo negué fuertemente con mi cabeza. Eso era mentira.

–Si siempre estuviste conmigo ¿porque dejaste que me lastimaran así? ¿Por qué mama? ¿Fui un mal chico?–le cuestiono estirando el vestido blanco que traía puesto, ella negó esta vez acariciando nuevamente mi mejilla.

–Es necesario…Hijo mío algún día lo entenderás todo, todo sucede por algo…Regresa y hazme sentir orgullosa, más de lo que lo estoy, tu eres fuerte y el ángel que mande para ti te espera…

Volví a negar nuevamente pero todo desaparecía alrededor, un túnel negro se hizo presente y un gran suspiro inundo mi pecho. Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, yo no quería volver al mundo y sufrir, ya no mas pero aun así no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera de nuevo y que mis ojos se abrieran sorprendidos al ver a todos los doctores y aparatos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Desafortunadamente seguía vivo…la oscuridad se volvió apoderar de mi, esta vez en forma de un sueño profundo que no pude dominar.

¿Un ángel? A que se referiría con eso…tal vez solo había sido mi imaginación.

Parpadee un poco mientras lograba enfocar todo a mí alrededor, las paredes blancas, el aparato que monitoreaba los latidos de mi corazón, una ventana cubierta por persianas impidiendo que la luz solar topara con mi cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? A si…mi intento de morir había fallado y se supone que mi ángel aparecería. Lleve una de mis manos a la mascarilla de oxigeno de mi cara, mas una mano me sujeto de la muñeca impidiéndomelo.

–No hagas tanto esfuerzo–Escuché una voz gruesa pero amena, mis ojos voltearon enseguida a la derecha encontrándose con un chico de cabello blanco y piel morena, que me observaba atentamente. La mascarilla de mi rostro fue retirada por él para después extenderme la mano para poder reincorporar la mitad de mi cuerpo, yo al principio dude pero finalmente la tome para descansar mi espalda.

– ¿Quién eres tú?–le cuestione con voz baja mientras él me dirigió una sonrisa la cual no supe interpretar si era sincera o solo era una artimaña mas de alguien que solo buscaba hacerme sufrir o atosigarme. A este punto de la vida no podía confiar en nadie.

–Mi nombre es Shuuya, Goenji Shuuya…un gusto Kazemaru–Te presentaste y yo solo pude parpadear incrédulo ante eso, para empezar tenia a una de las estrellas juveniles de futbol más importantes de Japón enfrente de mí y en segundo lugar conocía mi nombre y me estaba tratando como una persona normal…demasiado bueno para ser normal.

–Como sabes…–trate de cuestionarle mas fue acallado por uno de sus dedos que se poso en mis labios.

–Déjame hablar…–Me dijo y yo asentí de inmediato nada perdía…bueno no podía perder mas –Soy nuevo en la ciudad hace una semana fui a tu escuela para conocerla, después de todo tenía que buscar una nueva preparatoria para estudiar y que tuviera un buen equipo de futbol y rendimiento académico–me explico, mas para mí eso no lograba explicarme ni una milésima parte de lo que necesitaba saber. Trate de preguntarle pero me volvió a callar de nuevo con sus palabras–fue entonces cuando escuche unos sollozos, gritos y un llanto tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el lugar, por alguna razón me distraje, no sé el capitán del equipo era muy alegre y me arrastro a otro lugar dejándome con la duda yo le pregunto que eran esos ruidos y el solo dijo "Réstale importancia, no querrás meterte en líos" ¡puedes creerlo! Dios no sé como el hice caso en ese instante. En fin después de eso terminamos la presentación formal recorrido y todo eso y bueno como soy yo no en podía quedar con la duda, algo en mi movió mis pies para ir a aquel lugar donde había escuchado esos gritos…–Me narraste de forma calmada, yo solo apreté mi quijada y mis manos presionaron las sabanas que cubrían la mitad de mi cuerpo. –y lo que encontré ahí me dejo sin palabras…estabas tú lleno de sangre, sin ropa y casi muerto…y entonces dije ¡Esto es el destino! Yo te encontré ahí porque estaba destinado que así fuera, llámame escéptico, pero desde niño perdí a mi familia, y siempre le pedí que me pusieran en mi camino a alguien a quien cuidar y ese alguien se que eres tú.

–Pero…–alegue mientras observaba tus ojos negros y mi boca se entreabría, ¿acaso ese peliblanco estaba chiflado?– ¡cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente!–Vocifere por lo alto, era estúpida su forma de pensar y más que eso me hacia salir de mis casillas. Tú suspiraste llevando tu mano a tu frente.

– ¿Así? ¡No lo creo! Una adivina me lo dijo… ¡y sé que eres tú!–me apunto decidió cruzándose de brazos. Cuando pensé que nada podía estar peor me topo con un loco escéptico.

– Me sorprende la buena que es tu lógica ¿sabías? No conoces nada de mí y ¿dices que eres mi salvador o algo así? Para mí solo eres el que impidió que mi intento de suicidio fuera un éxito–Le espete mientras le miraba de igual forma ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no quería la ayuda de nadie?

–Mira en esta semana averigüe todo sobre ti Kazemaru, se lo que te pasa, lo que te haces y sé que tu madre murió y tu padre no te quiere–Me dijiste seguro de tus palabras, lo pude intuir en tu voz al parecer sería más difícil de lo que creí hacerle notar que no me caía bien. Sus palabras me perforaron el alma porque después de todo esa era mi realidad. Preferí guardar silencio esperando a escuchar lo que tenía que decir igual nada perdía. –Y bueno decidí tres cosas, como estas a punto de ser mayor de edad y tu buen promedio te transferiré conmigo de escuela, en segundo lugar tu, te irás a vivir conmigo y en tercero yo te protegeré y seré como tu ángel guardián…

"Tu ángel guardián" esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, después de bajar mi rostro de nuevo sin poder asimilar lo que decía, todo tenía que ser un juego nadie podía ser tan bueno y menos me podía creer el hecho que después de todos estos años que grite por ayuda, haya sido ignorado y que ahora así como si nada alguien vinera a mí a solucionar todos mis problemas…era demasiado ilógico e increíble.

–Pero mi padre…–Si siempre había algo en contra, se que a pasear de que el no me quisiera de alguna manera no le gustaría verme feliz y por eso no en dejaría irme, a demás de que esa información aun se procesaba en mi mente era incrédulo el hecho de que eso estuviera pasando.

–Hable con él, al principio se negó pero le dije que era tu pareja y que tenía el derecho de hacerlo…así que acepto de mala gana igual si no lo hacia podría demandarlo por abuso a menores de edad así que…todo solucionado…–resoplaste cruzado de brazos, yo me quede en shock sin reaccionar. ¿Era verdad? no, no eso tenía que ser un sueño, eso no podía pasar, un desconocido ofreciéndome tal cosa.

– ¿Qué quieres de mi?–le pregunte en un sollozo, nadie podía ser tan bueno, nadie haría eso gratis – ¿quieres mi cuerpo? ¿Pegarme? ¿Hacerme pegarte con trabajo domestico o con sexo?– sollocé de forma tenue apretando mis manos mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos ámbar de nuevo, al parecer eso te altero y negaste con tus manos y cabeza para después abrazarme.

–Una familia, compañía, algo a quien proteger… por quien vivir…eso quiero–me susurraste mientras acariciabas mi cabello y aumentabas la fuerza de tu abrazo. ¿Hace cuento no recibía esta muestra de afecto que es esencial para la vida? Tal vez demasiado…apenas y recuerdo cuando alguien me hablo civilizadamente, mucho menos recordaría un abrazo. Mis manos se aferraron a tu playera mientras incrédulo a un de eso lloraba con fuerza…Al fin mis suplicas, y mis gritos habían sido correspondidos y alguien había acudido a mi rescate…Mi ángel.

¿A esto te referías mama? Tal vez solo tal vez un mejor panorama comenzaba a brotar para mí. Y tú tenías razón, yo era fuerte, pero necesitaba de un soporte como aquel para poder salir adelante.

Después de aquel suceso milagroso en mi vida, todo se volvió menos doloroso, ahora tenía a alguien a mi lado que me enseño a vivir, que me mostro otro enfoque de la vida y que nunca me dejaba solo, me enseño lo hermoso de una tormenta y que el alma estaba hecha en su mayoría de helado. ¡Suena estúpido! Sí, pero la alegría que te daban esas pequeñas estupideces son las que te arrancaban sonrisas de la cara. Mi último año de preparatoria fue el mejor de mi vida, habíamos llegado a Tokio a una prestigiosa escuela llamada Raimon donde descubrí cosas que nunca creí posibles.

Tal vez al principio había sido muy tímido en muchos ámbitos, inclusive el tiempo que tardo en sanar mis heridas, cicatrices y problemas psicológicos fue el tiempo que estuve mas resguardado pero con la ayuda de Goenji descubrí que podía tener amigos…Amigos de verdad, que no me obligaban hacer sus tareas o me golpeaban. ¡Amigos! Eran mis amigos, de verdad, reales. También descubrí que era muy bueno con los deportes ¿increíble no? yo a un me pellizco y no lo creo, creo que eso también se lo debo a Shuuya, después de todo el me obligo a practicar soccer descubriendo "Al mejor defensa y corredor que hubiera visto antes", demasiado exagerado pero en ese entonces me hizo subir mi autoestima lo suficiente como para decidir entrar al equipo de soccer.

Algo más sorprendente paso, cuando descubrí el amor…o si me enamore irremediablemente de Goenji y digo ¿Quién no? mi Ángel era más apuesto que todo el equipo de soccer junto. Mantuve mucho tiempo mi amor en secreto, después de todo era indebido y bueno tenía miedo que Goenji se alejara de mi… pero no pude esconderlo más cuando el mismo dio el primer paso robándome un beso…un beso tan profundo y adictivo que estremeció mi ser y mi corazón por completo. En esa noche descubrí lo que era hacer el amor por primera vez en toda mi vida.

El tiempo siguió su línea y los años pasaron, ahora cada vez que observo el pasado y el presente me doy cuenta que todo en esta vida sucede por algo, soy un jugador profesional de futbol soccer por temporada y un abogado exitoso.

Las flashes me ciegan, las fotografías vienen por todos lados, en mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa, feliz por concluir mi tesis sobre el Bullying y lograr estipular una ley que se aplicara en toda las escuelas, tal vez así evitare que muchos niños y niñas repitan mi historia, Goenji sigue siendo mi pareja y estamos a punto de tener una linda niña por medio de un vientre prestado con el ADN de ambos. Todo sigue su curso…y hoy no me arrepiento absolutamente nada de no haber muerto aquella tarde como una víctima más del Bullying. Dios planeo algo para mi, algo grande y ahora lo se y sé que mi madre desde el cielo me observa y se siente orgullosa de mi. Como yo…Ahora puedo mirarme al espejo y sonreír, puedo respirar y caminar seguro y sobre todo he recuperado mi corazón.

SI algo aprendí en mi vida, es que siempre después de la tormenta viene la calma, que a veces tu Ángel puede aparecer, solucionar tu vida y enamórate de el cómo me paso a mí y que todo lo que sufres, sufriste o sufrirás algún día será equivalente a la felicidad que te mereces…Pero sobre todo aprendí que, pase lo que pase vale la pena vivir por que haya afuera hay algo grande esperándote, algo que no debes negarte la oportunidad de ver y vivir. Y que a pasar de lo que te digan podrás salir adelante, demostrándoles a todos lo fuerte que eres.

**Fin del capitulo único.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno ¿saben? alguien en familia Inazuma pregunto si habíamos sufrido bullyng alguna vez, de ahí salió este shot, tal vez no sea lo mejor escrito, pero lo hice por un solo motivo quiero mostrarles que a pesar de todo lo malo que te sucede siempre habrá una puerta abierta para la felicidad, tal vez t tardes en encontrarla pero…siempre estará ahí y que a pesar de todo lo malo que sufriremos alguna vez eso nos servirá como una gran lección de vida y nuestra fortaleza será más grande. Esto va dedicado a ustedes con mucho amor…y a todos aquellos que quiero mucho entre ellos EndouKida(mayuu) MidorikawaXRyuuji (Kone) y SionFujimori (Hombrecito) que como los quiero y sé que dios los puso en mi camino por algo. Asique muchas sean fuertes! Avancen y digan lo que digan no dejen de ser ustedes.

En todos los fic les digo que dejen comentario pero esta vez no es necesario…por que yo hice este fic con cariño, si quieres decir algo será bien recibido y si no al menos espero les haya servido de algo con amor Violetaotakugirl.


End file.
